The Gypsies
The Gypsies are a group of nomadic people Jacob and the peculiar children encounter and befriend in Hollow City. hfsgsfgfgyryrrtrtyryrtyreyre Description Unlike regular gypsies, the Gypsies in Hollow City travel in circus-like wagons that are colorful and ornate. One of the wagons is described to be "a miniature horse, with a little window on each side and a platform that jutted from the back like a porch." Thet are Hollow City Jacob and the peculiar children come across the Gypsies in chapter five of ''Hollow City ''after leaving Miss Wren's Menagerie in search of Miss Wren. Jacob, having never seen gypsies as decorative as them, asks Emma whether or not the gypsies are good or bad, to which she is unsure. The children hitch a ride with the caravan, boarding the last wagon quietly so as to not alert the driver. Millard is sent to see what the Gypsies are doing every time they stop for breaks. In chapter after the children have been captured by Mr. White and his soldiers, they see signs indicating a srugelledf with the Gypsies. Several of their horses had been killed in the confrontation. Children locked in cage Wights come by with dogs * Captured by Mr. White * Goat people * Peculiar * torture * Circus * later appearances? Background The Gypsies are decendents of syndrigasti During World War One, the British seized the Gypsies horses, leaving them immobile in the forest that would become their camp. The Gypsies later tamed a group of long-horned goats that had been seen around their camp and had them pull their wagons. Because of this, the Gypsies became known as the "goat people" throughout Wales until the war ended. Known as the "Goat people" throughout Wales Members Bekhir Bekhir is the leader of the Gypsies. He is captured by Mr. White and his soldiers and tortured for the location of Jacob and the other peculiar children. Bekhir remains loyal to his fellow peculiars, and refuses to reveal any information about them. Radi Radi is the son of Bekhir. He has the same peculiarity as Millard, and is beginning to turn invisible, his legs already having disappeared. Upon meeting them, Bekhir asks the peculiar children if any of them have a healing power to stop Radi from disappearing. He plays the trumpet. Radi at first wants to go with Millard and the other children, leaving the caravan behind., G.M.S A ventriloquist who performs for the Gypsies and peculiar children. He flirts with Emma, much to Jacob's displeasure. He gives Emma an autographed photo of himself and his puppets. Relationships Mr. White Mr. White and his soldiers are natural enemies of the Gypsies, as they are wights and the Gypsies are descended from the early syndrigasti. The wights are hostile towards the Gypsies, attacking their caravan and killing their horses while looking for the peculiar children. Mr. White captures many of them (including Bekhir) and tortures them in a shack in an attempt to learn the whereabouts of the peculiar children. Trivia *The Gypsies